


Senshi

by jenndubya



Category: Super Sentai Series
Genre: BAMF Women, Fanvids, Gen, Mild Language, Pink Rangers, Video Format: Streaming, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: "We were born to break the doors down."32+ women. Many different personalities. 1 color. All amazing in their own way.





	Senshi




End file.
